


The Aegis Crew & The Fear Box

by 017Bluefield



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: Gen, Humor, Laughter, Screaming, What's In The Box?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/017Bluefield/pseuds/017Bluefield
Summary: In which Rex (and the others) can't see, Nia freaks out over a wooden carving, the Argentum Monkfish makes its glorious return, and more! (Maybe!)(...but wh0 by, anyways?)Inspired by Vanity Fair's "Fear Box" videos on YouTube.





	The Aegis Crew & The Fear Box

#### "The Aegis Crew & The Fear Box"

#### Dreyza

#### Warehouse

#### Goldmouth, Argentum Trade Guild

* * *

"What's this, then?" I heard Rex ask from behind me.

The foreboding box sat on its new table, a pristine piece of grey-blue plastic. The front wall was open, and the left and right sides each had a saucer-sized hole cut into it (with appropriate obscuring measures, of course). The floor in front of the table was covered in diagonal strips of yellow tape, as if to say " _don't you dare step on me to look into the contents of the box, please_ ".

There was also a small ether-nullifying device attached to the top. Just in case a Blade reacted badly enough to let loose.

" _This,_ Rex" I said, "is a little game of sorts. You put your hand into the box and try to discern what's inside. _No peeking inside,_ or you fail. And everyOne else watches you try to figure it out without telling you what it is."

"So, it's like sticking your hand into a large box of salvage where there may or may not be a Grebb inside?"

"Wha—no!" I reassured him. "No, we won't give you guys anything that'll bite your fingers. Or bite your fingers off. We're keeping it benign. ...but yes, the principle's the same."

The salvager paused. "...'You guys'? Oh, so we're _all_  playing?"

I nodded. "Yep. Vespyr's idea of a bonding experience: have everyOne stick their hand into an occupied box and figure out what's inside _just_ as it moves. Because of course."

* * *

#### The Rules:

  1. The person who will stick their hand/paw/wing/whatever-the-freak-appendage-they-use into the Fear Box (hereon referred to as "the Sticker"), will turn around and wait as [ REDACTED ] puts a random (or not) object/organism into the Fear Box.
  2. **The Sticker is NOT allowed to look inside the Box yet.** The Audience is allowed, but they can't tell the Sticker what it is.
  3. Once the [ REDACTED ] is done with the Box, the Sticker is allowed to turn around and probe the Box via the openings on the sides. Use no gloves for best results.
  4. Don't worry, whatever's inside the Box won't hurt the Sticker. Just be gentle with it, and it won't react. (Assuming it's an organism.)
  5. Feel free to scream; the Warehouse has been soundproofed for this occasion.
  6. Once the Sticker has gotten enough of the contents "felt out", they will be asked to guess "What's in the Box?"
  7. Once that's done, the Sticker is _finally_ allowed to look inside the Box.
  8. Next person!



* * *

Pyra looked up from the piece of paper we'd written the rules on. "So...we're all doing this?"

Vespyr nodded. "Mm-hmm! That includes you too, Mythra, so don't leave your sister out to dry this time!"

With a flash of light, the Aegis's other self stepped forward, the paper crinkling in her fingers.

I glanced at the other Ones and Zeros as Mythra snapped back at Ves, the lattermost doing her best not to bust up laughing. Blu eyed the box with a mix of boredom and trepidation, but he said nothing.

Oh, my side( organ)s _might_ not hold up through this.


End file.
